Scooby-Doo and Young Justice (Crossover Movie)
Watching Shaggy and Scooby on TV on WWE battling the Ghost Bear, Wonder Girl, Artemis, Zatanna and Miss Martian request bringing them on a mission with the Team on a plot by Per Degaton, whose affiliated with some mysterious wizard. But can their boyfriends Robin, Kid Flash, Nightwing and Superboy overcome their jealousy towards Shaggy and Scooby and work with them. Characters: *Mystery Incorporated: **Scooby-Doo (Frank Welker) - recognized by Wonder Girl, Artemis, Zatanna and Miss Martian as Deadmeat at the WWE Stadium. during the final battle with the Sorcerer, he dresses as Dr. Fate after it fell off Zatara when he was killed by Per Degaton to help stop him. Gets kissed on the cheeks by both Miss Martian and Zatanna at the end and becomes the new Dr. Fate. **Shaggy Rogers (Matthew Lillard) - recognized by Wonder Girl, Artemis, Zatanna and Miss Martian as Skinny Man at the WWE Stadium. He gains an attraction from Wonder Girl throughout the film. during the final battle with the Sorcerer, he dresses as The Flash with some charges from Wally to help stop him **Fred Jones (Frank Welker) - during the final battle with the Sorcerer, he dresses as Krypto to help stop him **Daphne Blake (Grey Griffin) - during the final battle with the Sorcerer, she dresses as Livewire to help stop him **Velma Dinkley (Kate Micucci) - during the final battle with the Sorcerer, she dresses as Mary Marvel to help stop him *The Team: **Dick Grayson/Nightwing (Jesse McCartney) - shows a little jealousy towards Shaggy and Scooby for Zatanna getting a crush on them, but respects them again **Kaldur'ahm/Aqualad (Khary Payton) **Wally West/Kid Flash (Jason Spisak) - shows some jealousy towards Shaggy and Scooby for Artemis getting a crush on them, he shows a rivalry towards them by zooming past them eating their Scooby snacks being given to them through bribery from Fred, Daphne and Velma, and stealing and shouting Scooby's line, "Scooby-Dooby Doo!", and gets chastised by Artemis for that **Connor Kent/Superboy (Nolan North) - shows some jealousy towards Shaggy and Scooby for Miss Martian getting a crush on them, as he spends the whole time glaring and shouting at them by dragging them through the mystery whenever they run off and drops them on the floor every time they get scared and gets chastised by M'Gann for that **M'Gann M'Orzz/Miss Martian (Danica McKellar) - shows a crush on Shaggy and Scooby by making cookies for them having watched them on WWE on TV, and chastises Connor for being hard on them **Artemis Crock/Artemis (Stephanie Lemelin) - shows an attraction towards Shaggy and Scooby by seeing their courage having watched them on WWE on TV, and chastises Wally for being hard on them. At one point in the film, she is asked by Shaggy and Scooby why she is just called "Artemis", she answers to avoid being related to her father, Sportsmaster, and Shaggy asks if she ever thought of changing her name to Tigress or Huntress, she answers, "neither" **Zatanna (Lacey Chabert) - shows an crush towards Shaggy and Scooby by magic having watched them on WWE on TV **Tim Drake/Robin (Cameron Bowen) - shows some jealousy towards Shaggy and Scooby for Wonder Girl getting an attraction on Shaggy, he spends the time throughout the film impressing Cassie by trying to buy dinner, but being bested by Shaggy when he accidentally defeats Shade. **Cassie Sandsmark/Wonder Girl (Mae Whitman) - shows an attraction on Shaggy by there participation with the Wrestlers having watched on WWE on TV, he spends some time with him, along with Artemis, Miss Martian and Zatanna **Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle (Eric Lopez) **Greta Hayes/Secret (Masasa Moyo) **Barbara Gordon/Batgirl (Alyson Stoner) **Mal Duncan/Herald (Kevin Michael Richardson) **Bart Allen/Impulse (Jason Marsden) **Virgil Hawkins/Static (Bryton James) **Tye Longshadow (Gregg Rainwater) *Justice League: **Bruce Wayne/Batman (Bruce Greenwood) - works with the Gang again **Clark Kent/Superman (Nolan North) **Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (Maggie Q) **Katar Hol/Hawkman (Rick D. Wasserman) **Giovanni Zatara/Dr. Fate (Nolan North/Kevin Michael Richardson) **Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightning (Khary Payton) **Helena Bertinelli/Huntress (Jennifer Hale) *The Sorcerer (Richard Epcar) - the film's main antagonist, a mysterious Wizard who is based from eastern legend had given Per Degaton the knowledge of the worlds enchantments (such as Azarath, Nabu, and Themyscira) *Per Degaton (Victor Garber) - the film's secondary antagonist, who was given by the Sorcerer knowledge of the worlds enchantment so he can gain the same immortality as Vandal Savage. *Gorilla Grodd (Fred Tatasciore) - the film's tertiary antagonist, wanted the knowledge to gain power of the league. *Shade (Kieth David) - the film's quaternary antagonist, a villain who uses to cane to cast shadows, real name "Omar Waller", during when Waller stole the West Family Identity he was promised he would become the Flash when Amanda his sister promised him after stealing the West Identities to gain Barry's trust. *Dr. Polaris (Marc Worden) - Shade's partner with powers of the solar flares. *Zsasz (Dee Bradley Baker) - interrogated by Batman to where the Sorcerer plans to strike. Suspects: *Gabriel Oglethorpe (Daniel Riordan) - owner of the Oglethorpe Insurance Company, Reason: he had kept the deed to the Fate Estate. *Cromwell DePierre (Neil Kaplan) - A French agent of Argus and old colleague of Dr. Polaris, Reason: He had a grudge on Dr. Polaris for using his work in Atlantis. *Justin Blake (Daryl Sabara) - Daphne's younger brother, Reason: always snooping in the same areas in every situation the Sorcerer occurred. *Elisabeth Burgess (Masassa Moyo) - Detective of the Labyrinth City Police Department, Reason: withholding evidence of the Sorcerer's past. *Douglas Chin (Matthew Yang King) - Owner of the Oriental Talisman Store, Reason: his knowledge of Dr. Fate. *Amanda Waller (???) - Reason: She lost a lot of weight to pose as Iris West to gain Barry Allen's trust to ??? Clues: * Ancient Chinese word for Sorcerer. * the Chinese Zodiac placed on each of the Mystery Inc Gangs bodies (except Scooby). ** Fred has the Rabbit on his shoulder. ** Shaggy has the Tiger on his back. ** Velma has the Pig on her belly. ** Daphne has the Horse on her butt. Culprit: *Douglas Chin/The Sorcerer (Matthew Yang King/Richard Epcar) - Reason: to get revenge on Dr. Fate for his failure in saving his sister Verity Chin, he used Per Degaton, Grodd, and Shade to get the Knowledge from Giovanni Zatara's mind. He placed a spell on the girls watching the WWE episode to have them wake up and feel stupid to actually admire cowards, He even orchestrated Velma's secret plan she kept from the Mystery Inc gang (Project Unicorn and Project Harpy). Plot: ??? Trivia: *This is a sequel to both Scooby-Doo/WWE crossovers. Category:Warner Bros. Category:DC Comics Category:Films Category:Crossovers